


distraction

by orphan_account



Series: shimadacest week 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background OC's - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snow has been falling steadily for what must be hours by now, swirling thickly enough to white out the high windows. Genji's chin is starting to dig a red mark into his forearm where he's been resting it, dozing lazily under the kotatsu. Across from him, Hanzo turns another page in the book he's reading, totally unperturbed by Genji's growing restlessness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day six: winter/holidays

Snow has been falling steadily for what must be hours by now, swirling thickly enough to white out the high windows. Genji's chin is starting to dig a red mark into his forearm where he's been resting it, dozing lazily under the kotatsu. Across from him, Hanzo turns another page in the book he's reading, totally unperturbed by Genji's growing restlessness. Fujita-sensei, Hanzo's tutor, eyes the younger Shimada carefully from time to time; he's allowed here under the strict condition that he not pose a distraction to Hanzo's studying, and Fujita-sensei is one of very few people in the manor who have the authority to roust him if she deems it necessary. She's done it before. Genji thinks she must get a kick out of it.

“Don't you have work of your own?” That's Hanzo, addressing Genji without even looking up.

“Eh,” says Genji noncommittally, unfolding his leg to nudge Hanzo's insole with his foot. “Tell me about the boring stuff you're doing.”

Hanzo sighs, this time allowing Genji a single, withering glance before returning to his work. Genji throws both arms across the tabletop dramatically, wiggling his fingers in Hanzo's direction. Hanzo's mouth presses into a thin line in the way Genji knows means he's suppressing a smile. Then he reaches to bat Genji's hands away, a careless, playful motion, and Genji withdraws with a laugh.

Fujita-sensei clears her throat delicately, and Hanzo's mouth twists to one side.

“It is an exploration of the way in which the Omnic Crisis influenced the formation of modern Japanese conduct in matters of international politics.” Hanzo turns another page.

Genji tucks his arms under his head and mimes a snore.

“Brat,” mutters Hanzo fondly. He returns to his reading, but, after a moment, he begins to read aloud. The subject matter is as fascinating as promised, but the steady, soothing cadence of Hanzo's voice is a marked improvement to the previous silence. It's enough, for a while.

Then Genji gets an idea for something that would be way, way better.

Glancing sideways at Fujita-sensei, Genji shifts his weight slightly, lines the underside of his foot against Hanzo's ankle. He rolls his head to one side, eyes flickering to watch Hanzo's expression as he slides upwards towards Hanzo's knee. There's no visible response, which sends a thrill through him, the perfect combination of frustration and excitement.

“...creating a potential anachronism in said conflicting systems of globalization by—” Hanzo's voice hitches as Genji's foot continues steadily up his inner thigh, pauses to press in at the juncture of his hip. He hides the sound with a cough, the stern look he sends Genji met with a broad, shit-eating grin.

“Keep going, Hanzo, this is very interesting,” Genji purrs. “I'm very interested.” He punctuates the last two words with a final slow slide until the arch of his foot is nestled squarely over Hanzo's crotch.

Hanzo groans low in the back of his throat, part annoyance and part lust, and hopefully too quiet for Fujita-sensei to pick up.

“If you are so interested, then stop talking,” he snaps.

Genji gives him a thumbs-up; Hanzo exhales sharply through his nose and resumes his reading. In turn, Genji resumes his attentions. A flush climbs up the back of Hanzo's neck, the color it lends his cheeks and the tips of his ears excused easily enough by the chill in the room. Delighted, Genji notices all that blushing has still left Hanzo plenty of blood for an erection. He rolls the ball of his foot along Hanzo's hardening length, teeth digging into his lip. Hanzo's fingers clench and unclench against the tabletop. It's probably not a conscious motion, but Genji feels his hips cant into the contact nonetheless.

Another sentence is bitten off, lost in a strangled gasp as Genji pushes forward to meet Hanzo's thrust. A thrill shoots up Genji's spine, bursts in his chest, pools low and hot in his belly. Hanzo has made no attempt to pick up his book, again. He's holding himself rigidly still, knuckles going white.

“Obocchama, is everything all right?”

Hanzo seems to be holding his breath at intervals; at Fujita-sensei's question, he breathes out raggedly, a sound almost like a grunt.

“Yes,” he manages through gritted teeth.

Genji peers up at his brother, all wide eyes and concern.

“Hmm, you look awfully flushed, Hanzo, are you sure you're feeling okay?”

Hanzo _glares_ at him in response. Fujita-sensei rises from her chair, shaking her head.

“I wouldn't want to take risks with your health, obocchama, there has been a flu going around. It is the time of year for it.” For a moment, she looks as if she's going to test Hanzo's forehead for a fever, then thinks better of it.

“I'll fetch your father's physician,” she says. “Please excuse me.”

Bowing, she exits. The moment she's gone, a deep, roiling sound tears itself from Hanzo's throat. His legs fall farther open, eyes screwing shut. Piece by piece, his expression comes apart, tensing and easing in turn, the fight to be in constant total control of himself that he can never quite give up. They could do this a hundred times, a thousand, every day for the rest of their lives, and Genji wouldn't ever get enough of seeing of it. Seeing Hanzo soften and sharpen all at once, like he's always so surprised by it, always on the verge of shoving Genji away, yanking him closer. It's a heady, giddy surge of a feeling, and Genji's whole body responds to it.

“Genji.” Hanzo says his name rough and dark, head falling forward.

The distance between them feels impossible and huge; Genji reaches across, ghosts the tips of his fingers across the back of Hanzo's hand. He feels Hanzo tense tellingly, scrambling to catch Genji's hand and twine their fingers together. His hips stutter once, twice.

The door slides open, and Hanzo jerks away, looking horrified.

It's all very concerned and well-meaning, Fujita-sensei nodding behind father's physician as he asks Hanzo a dozen questions about his current state. Genji squirms awkwardly and tries to will away his erection, grimacing at how much worse it must be for his brother right now. In the end, the physician promises to follow up with Hanzo later, though the young master ought to rest in the mean time. It may, he adds, also be worthwhile to reduce the amount of time he is spending under the kotatsu, and take care not to overheat.

Hanzo thanks him stiffly as Fujita-sensei escorts him out again. Genji stares at the hair that's fallen over Hanzo's forehead and feels a little like laughing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this amazing comic by ch4tte on tumblr: http://ch4tte.tumblr.com/post/146426234394/i-made-a-comic-ft-a-kotatsu-and-brothers-under-the
> 
> find me on tumblr at shimadacest inc!


End file.
